Dragon Ball Z Shadow Wars
by FalcoRynken
Summary: Set a while after DBZ. The peace that settles the Earth is welcomed. But Goku and Vegeta are ready for battle again. So the Kai's come up with a plan. BraXOC PanXOC Lots of Action.
1. Prologue

[Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ in any way shape or form no matter how hard I wish. All rights and respect go to their respective owners such as Akira Toryiyama.]

Prologue: Long after the defeat of Maijin Buu. The Earth was at peace. Gohan married Videl and became a scholar. He had a child by the name of Pan. Goku had left to train Uub. Vegeta continued training to surpass Goku. He also had a daughter by the name of Bra. And everyone else had been existing peacefully. They feared it wouldn't last long but as the days turned to months, and months to years there were no threats to the Earth. As much as the peace was welcomed, Goku and Vegeta couldn't help but long for the thrill of battle. The Supreme Kai sensed their longing and together with the rest of the Kai's, called forth a warrior from another dimension. A young boy by the name of Ricardo. Just how strong is this boy? And just how long can the world stay in peace?


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival

The Kais had all gathered together in the Kai's planet. "So why are we here Supreme Kai!" Said a pink skinned chubby kai. "As you know. The Warriors of Earth have protected the Galaxy a number of times and we are now at peace." "Yeah. We know this. What's your point?" "Please allow to me finish. Goku and Vegeta have become restless in this time of peace. They find happiness in combat but there is no longer anyone to fight. As such, I propose we bring a pure hearted warrior from another universe here to fight them." "You called us together for that?" A blue skinny guy said. "Go ahead. We don't care." Everybody nods in agreement. "Alright then." The Supreme Kai held out his hands. After a while a blue light emanates from them and a large circle appears in the air. It flashes a black color. "COME FORTH! WARRIOR OF PURE HEART AND SOUL!" Minutes pass by and nothing happens. Until the portal starts pulsing. "He's coming." Suddenly two young boys walk out. "There's two of you. That's unexpected. I only sent for one. I guess two will do. I am the Supreme Kai. What're your names?" The two boys stare at the blue figure for a couple of seconds before one of them spoke up. "My name is Ricardo. This is Dante." They looked different from most people. Instead of the long gravity defying hair that most people possessed, their hair was cut short. The outline traced. "Why are we here?" "I've brought you here to battle Two of Earth's greatest warriors. Saiyans known as Goku and Vegeta. However the energy currents of your dimension function differently than ours. That being said you are significantly weaker than expected." "You calling me weak!?" Says Dante. "No matter. I can just alter your bodies to use Ki." "Ki? What's Ki?" "Simply put, Ki is just energy." "You don't use Ki in your world. But by modifying your bodies I can transfer all that normal energy you guys use into Ki. Drastically increasing your power." "Okay then…. I guess. Modify us." With a snap of his fingers the boy are changed. They even grow a few inches. "Alright, its done. I even inputted your minds with the knowledge on how to use ki. Try powering up." "Ok then." They both say. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They scream as a white aura flowed around them. "Excellent. You two are very strong now. No doubt Goku or Vegeta had sensed them by now. "Come. We shall meet them on Earth. Grab on to me." They grab a piece of his shirt and he teleports away.

Meanwhile: Vegeta was just finishing up his training when he felt a tremendous power surge. "What was that!?" He screams. "The power feels different from Karrorot. But nevertheless, its pretty strong." He walks out of the gravity room and into the capsule corp. building. "Hey dad!" A blue haired girl walked in. Staring at the saiyan with an annoyed look on her face. "What do you want Bra!? I'm busy!" "Oh no your not. Not today at least." "And just why not!?" "Because today is my birthday of course!" "I don't have time for such trivial matters. Now be a good little girl and run off." "No. Your coming to my party whether you want to or not." The saiyan had no interest in his daughters party. He merely wanted to investigate this power he felt earlier. But as the girl stared daggers into him he caved in. "Gah. Fine! Whatever!" "Great." She grabbed his hand and led him outside the building. "I found him you guys!" "Great." A short bald man said. "Now we just need Goku and the whole gang will be here." "Did someone call me?" Goku appears atop the building with a short brown skinned boy behind him. They fly down together and wave to everyone. "Hey Vegeta. Did you feel that power?" "Yeah." "Wonder what it was. Bet its someone really strong." He says enthusiastically. "Whatever." Vegeta remained calm, but inside he was just as excited as Goku was. "Well anyway, we're here to celebrate my daughters birthday. Thank you everyone for being here. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Videl, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. All our friends." "Wish my friends were here. Even Pans not even here. And she's the only one closest to my age," "They would've been here. They're just on vacation." Says Bulma. "Their probably with my ex boyfriend somewhere partying." "Everybody gets their heart broken sweetie." "A real saiyan wouldn't worry about such stupid things." "Shut up dad! Let's just sing happy birthday already." "Happy Birthday to-." Their interrupted by the two boys from earlier. "Its them!" Says Vegeta looking at the boys. "Greetings Z fighters. I have heard your request for a challenge and I've brought forth warriors from another world." "They don't look so tough." Said Krillin. He walks towards them. "They're only like 15. I can take em." "Come at me then Shorty." Ricardo gets into a battle stance. "Don't get mad when I win." Krillin flies full speed towards the boy. Ricardo stands there for a second and smiles. Within a second he is behind him. He swings his foot back to connect with his face. He goes flying into the ground. "Was that it?" "Whoa. He really is strong guys." "Like I said. I brought these warriors here to combat Goku and Vegeta. Your welcome." He says disappearing. "Alright Vegeta. I'll go first. You just hang out." Vegeta glares at him. "NO WAY KAKKOROT! THERE'S ONE BOTH OF US. STOP TRYING TO HOG ALL THE FUN!" "Alright Vegeta, fine." "WAIT!" Screams Bra. "You can't fight during my birthday." "It's your birthday?" "Yes. I'm turning sixteen." "Happy birthday." He says smiling. "Th…Thank you." She was surprised that the boy who so eagerly fought and knocked out Krillin could be so polite. He was different from boys she had known in high school. They were all rude. Come to think of it, she didn't even know his name. Or his friends name for that matter. "Who are you?" "Ricardo." The other boy walks over. "Hey Ricardo! Stop flirting with the girl so we can sing happy birthday and get on with this." She blushed at the sound of the word flirt. Was he flirting with her? She wondered. "Shut up Dante. I was not flirting." "Could've fooled me. Your always goofing around." "Reminds me of you Kakorrot." "Whatever. So anyway." He turns back to the girl. "I don't even know your name. Or anyone else's name for that matter." "My name is Bra." He starts to chuckle at the mention of her name. "Bra?" She rolls her eyes. She's had many people make fun of her name before. "Yep. Bra." "Bra. That's a cute name." He says laughing louder. "Cute!? What do you mean cute!?" She starts to blush again. "Alright lovebirds. Time to sing happy birthday." Says Bulma winking at Bra. After they had finished singing, and eaten all the giant cake, (Ricardo and Dante were amazed at how much the saiyans could eat) it was night time. "Alright, the festivities are over. Time for our battle." Vegeta points his finger at Ricardo "Not now." "WHAT!?" "I'm tired." "Why you incompetent-." "Now now Vegeta. Their not saiyans. They have to rest like the rest of us." "You can stay at capsule corp. you two. We have lots of extra rooms." "Thank you!" Ricardo quickly walks into the building. "Wait stupid. We don't even know where the rooms are!" "Bra. Make sure he finds his room." "Okay." She takes off after him. "Come on. I'll show you your room." "Thank you, Ms. Briefs." "Call me Bulma." She shows him to his room while Bra had just caught up Ricardo. "There's a lot of girl stuff in here." "That's because its my room!" He jumps. "Whoops. Sorry. On the other hand. "This drawer has your bras Bra." She almost laughed at the stupid joke he made. "That's real original." She says smiling. "Come on. I'll show you to your room." He follows her out and down a long hallway. "God this place is big." "Yeah. It is pretty big." Ricardo examined the extensive collection of antiques located everywhere in the house. "Here's your room." "Thanks." They just stand there. Looking at each other. 'He's the first boy I've seen in so long who genuinely nice.' She thinks to herself. 'She looks really good.' He thinks to himself. "Sooooo….Goodnig-." Before she could finish her sentence he grabs her and kisses her. After about 10 seconds they pull away. "Goodnight." He says, quickly going into his room. She smiles wide and walks back to her room. She sighs. "Ricardo."


	3. Chapter 2 A Day Out

p class="MsoNoteLevel1" style="mso-list: none; tab-stops: .5in;"Blah blah blah Disclaimer./p  
>p class="MsoNoteLevel1" style="mso-list: none; tab-stops: .5in;"Come on Ricardo. Let's go." He runs around with a girl with long hair through a field of grass. "Teiarra. I thought you were dead." "How could I be dead silly. I'm right here. Stay with me. Stay with me forever." "WAKE UP!" He jumps out of bed and lands on the floor. He sees Bra standing over him, laughing. "Your easily startled." She offers her hand to him and she pulls him up. "Bra? What time is it?" "6 in the morning." "WHAT!?" He yells. She puts her hand over his mouth. "Shush. People are sleep." "I should be one of those people. Why'd you wake me up?" "Because, Pan and Me were planning on going out today. We wanted to do it before anyone woke up. Since you and your friend are our ages you can come with." "Who says I want to?" "I do." She leans in closer so he can feel her breath on his face. "Your coming with us. Got it?" He gulps. "Yes." She backs up. "Good. Your friend is already up, he's downstairs waiting for us. We'll take the Capsule Corp. Ship I got for my birthday. Pan's meeting us there. Get dressed." He just now realized that he was in his boxers. He grabs his pants. "No. You can't wear the same clothes. That's dirty." "That's all I have." She sighs. "Wait here." After a while she comes back with a new set of clothes. Black Pants with a Red Jacket and black T shirt. "Is this your fathers?" "Ew no, my father has no fashion sense. These were a present, to my…boyfriend." "Oh." He looks at the ground awkwardly. "We broke up though!" She quickly adds. "Oh." He perks up and takes the clothes. "You got five minutes. Meet me outside." Five minutes later he was outside. "Hey Dante." "Sup. Where'd you get the clothes?" "Bra." "Man, remind me to flirt with the next rich girl we see." "I did not…. Whatever." "Come on you two. Time to go." She digs into her pocket and pull out a small vial looking thing. "What's that?" "It's a capsule. We use it to keep things in." She presses the button and a car appears. "Whoa. Cool." They get in the car. "So, off we go." The car goes flying. After about 10 minutes their at a big store that said MALL. "The mall? You dragged two boys to the mall?" "Someone had to carry the bags. Come on." "Geez Ricardo. Only you could pick a girl like this." "Oh shut up Dante." They get out the car and see Pan. "Hey Pan." "Hey guys." A girl walks up to them. Her hair reached down pass her shoulders, she was shorter than everyone here. She looks at Bra. Then at the two boys who got out the car with her. "Who're the boys?" "Oh, this is Ricardo and Dante." She pulls her to the side. "Dante is so cute. Where'd you find him?" "They came from another dimension to fight Goku and my Dad." "To fight Grandpa? They must be really strong." (She's still the tomboy she was in GT. She also wore the same clothes.) "You can't fight them Pan. That's how we lost the last boys." "Its not my fault they couldn't fight." "Whatever. Anyway so we need a plan." "For?" "Two boys and two girls. Double dating is so lame. Let's split up." "Alright cool." "So are we going to stand outside all day. I'm kind of bored." "Seriously. Its bad enough you drag us to the mall. I will not stand here any longer waiting for you to finish your lady chat." "Alright come on were done." "Good." They follow the girls into the store. They go into the shoe section. "If your rich, why do you need to come here anyway?" "Shopping is half the fun." Pan looks at Bra. The two girls nod at each other. "Well I'm going to go eat." "Dante, she has a terrible sense of direction. Could you please go with her." He was about to comment before Ricardo stares at him with a look that says "Please go." "Fine." Pan smiles slightly before walking off with Dante. "You're a good liar." "What makes you think I'm lying?" "The fact that she somehow found her way here on time despite your claim of her having a terrible sense of direction." "I thought you were supposed to be the dumb one." She smiles. "No. Dante just makes everybody looks dumb. He's not very optimistic. He's kind of annoying at times. But he's a good friend when you need him to be." "Sounds like my dad." "Probably so." "Um…I have a question. It's kind of personal." "Yeah?" He said excitedly, already knowing what the question was. "Who's Teiarra?" His whole mindset went down in flames. That wasn't what he expected. His bright smile turned serious. "Where'd you hear that?" "You talk in your sleep." "Mind your own business!" He turns away from. Strongly holding back the tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't talk to me like that! That was so rude!" "Rude is getting involved in my life! Just leave me alone!" She was shocked. Since he'd been here he'd only been happy and optimistic. She had come to expect nothing but that from him. But now not only was he unhappy. He was angry, and she didn't know why. Endless questions swirled in her head. Who was Teiarra? And why did he harbor such strong feeling for her? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. "Hey babe."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span"Oh no." She turns around to see her former boyfriend lookingspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstraight at her. "Sharpener." (Sharpener Jr. Sharpner's son.) "You look good girl." "What're you doing here?" "Gotta look fresh. I was buying some new clothes when I saw you over here with this loser." Ricardo quickly glanced at the tall boy. "Who's this, your new boyfriend?" "Ye….No. He's not." A devious thought occurred in her head. She was going to drive Ricardo crazy. "He's just some boy. Wow you look so strong. Do you lift weights?" "A little. Just to stay in shape for the girls." "Wow. Amazing." He flexed while she pretended to be dazzled. She could feel Ricardo's pulsing gaze on Sharpner. "You know. I've been thinking, ever since we broke up I've been miserable babe. I miss you." "I miss you too." "Really? That was easy. So you wanna make out now." She glances quickly at Ricardo, and then back at Sharpener. "Sure." This was sure to push him off the edge. She leaned in slowly. And for the icing on the cake, "I love you." Suddenly she could feel herself being pushed back. "That's enough!" "Get out the way squirt." The boy towered over him by at least 3 feet. But that meant nothing to Ricardo. "Leave, before you get hurt." "You don't know who your messing with." He throws at punch at him. Ricardo quickly grabs his hand, and flips him on his back. "I warned you!" His aura starts to rise quickly. "Look man. Leave me alone. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Dante and Pan come running over. "Ricardo. Calm down man." "I am calm!" Suddenly Ricardo goes flying out the mall. He slams into an unlucky guy's car. "Finally found you!" A man with spiky hair that flowed straight up stood floating outside the mall with a smirk. "Vegeta!? What're you doing here?" "I was looking for you brat. I finally found you once I sensed your power. Time for our battle." "Fine. I need something to take my anger out on." They get into battle stance. "This is going to be messy." Says Dante./p  
>p class="MsoNoteLevel1" style="mso-list: none; tab-stops: .5in;"(Yep. I left you on a cliffhanger because I'm evil like that. Muhahaha!) Please review for more chapters.p 


End file.
